


The Sun and Moon Summer

by Aplaceinmaine



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Muggle AU, Pinning Remus, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Freeform, coffee shop AU, minor smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aplaceinmaine/pseuds/Aplaceinmaine
Summary: After another year at their boarding school, Remus and Sirius are left unexpectedly dependent in each other as James goes on vacation. Sirius relies on Remus to keep him far away from home, Remus relies on Sirius to see daylight every once in awhile.It goes well, until Remus realizes that he’s thinking more than standard friendly thoughts about his best mate. Things get awkward between them, until mysterious circumstances force them back together.





	The Sun and Moon Summer

Wasnt happy with where it was going, wouldn’t let me delete it. A MUCH different version will be out in a bit, the original version I was too scared to post because of how long it would turn out to be. Anyways, stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published HP work, but I’ve had this idea for about 3 years. Lots of writes, re-writes, complete scraps and do-overs, and I think I’ve settled on this idea. Hope it was all worth it!
> 
> Thank you sm for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
